User blog:CamelCase/Best Skill Combos
Hello Punch Questers! Welcome to CamelCase's Guide to... BEST PUNCH QUEST SKILLS! Here I'll be showing you some of my best combos and some of your best combos. Let's start with some offensive combos (ones that allow you to annihilate an entire field of Orcs). Offensive Combos These combos are great if you want a stack of combos and are willing to lose hearts in the process. Rarghh!! Testosterone surge! Instant Sunrise (Big Dash, Ki Chain and Exploding Fist) This one is really good if you want to try and speedrun a section (say you're in one of those hazard sections that has inexplicable falling rocks). It allows you to blitz anything in your path while getting rid of any pesky hangers-on. Blast past with speed and skill! *Pros: Great for clearing sections with a lot of tough enemies (Orcs and zombies), gives you time to get that power-up and ultra-ize. It also allows you to pretty much KO anyone in your path. *Cons: SPIKES! Whether on shields or on the ground, spikes are the biggie for the negatives on this combo. Apart from that, nothing really major. Fender Bender (Bull Rush, Ki Chain and Exploding Fist) You'll notice that I've combined Bull Rush and Exploding Fist. This is because the effects of Exploding Fist apply to Bull Rush- that is, Bull Rush counts as a "solid punch". This also manages to hit anyone behind your target (Ki Chain- not sure if the effect works or not, could someone please try- thnx). *Pros: Allows you to get a nice rhythm going with your punching. It also allows you to get past enemies near spikes. *Cons: Drains you of energy pretty quickly. Bull Rush's great effects kind of drain when you have lower than 2 bars of energy. *_* Dragon Ball (Ki Blast, Ki Master and Ki Barrage) Yes, I know this doesn't really count as an offensive combo, but I had to include it for the lolz. If you've seen Dragon Ball, you'll know that the Kaiö-ken, Kamehameha and every other epic move uses ki. So that's where the name comes from. *Pros: A lot of range and a nice protection- two Ki Shields! *Cons: Too much energy drain to be nice- and Ki Barrage is kind of useless with Shodukin'- so maybe use that instead. Super Spinner (Bam Grief, Slam Bizzle and Knuckle Circle) This'll put you in a spin. Attack your enemies while spinning gracefully while massive stone knucles pummel your foes while spinning around you gracefully. You'll always be spinning ! Pros: If played with correctly, combo's should stack pretty quickly and they'll get even quicker once Knuckle Circle turns into Knuckle Brawl. Cons: Watch what you spin into and don't get too dizzy. Bam Grief also drains a little bit too much energy. Lightning Bruiser - (Big Dash, El Reflecto and Hyper Fighting) - Demotivator Swiftly defeat your foes whilst always moving at high speed ! El Reflecto for those pesky projectiles that might just be in your way. Switch El Reflecto for Shieldbuster if you seem to run into a lot of shielded orcs. Pros: If you're a speed demon, this is for you. Nuff said. Cons: Not for rookies that button bash (hehehe) EXPLOSIONS!!! (Ragevenge, Ki Master and Exploding Fist) - Demotivator Get hit? Explosion. Enough energy to activate Super Move? Explosion. Activated your Super Move? Explosion on every strike. So if you like to make things go boom then this is perfect for you. Pros: It's hella awesome. 'Nuff said. Cons: Ki Master can get annoying and you may end up forgetting that you have to activate your Super Move yourself. No explosions! Thunder Smasher (Big Dash, Big Wallop and ThunderPunch) - Demotivator Lightning Bruiser's distant relative. Swiftly and violently pound your opponents with the fist of an electrocutioner. Excellent for anybody who decides that it would be better to bring back the electric chair. Pros: Perfect for button bashers. Lots of damage output and ThunderPunch causes chain damage to anything near it (even more so with ThunderGodz). Cons: Big Wallop only activates on clean direct hits, so button bashers beware. Oh and don't shock yourself. Thunder Smasher's Hound (Big Dash, Air Wolf and ThunderPunch) - Demotivator Exactly like Thunder Smasher except you get to annihilate your enemies like a real wolf. Bonus points if you do it while ThunderPunch is activated. (Note: Some people call it the Mrs. O'Leary combo (demibros unite)- Ed.) Pros: Air Wolf is perfect against Hand and Master Wraiths (and anything else you can't hit normally). Cons: Air Wolf also drains a lot of energy and can be awkward to use. Time it right for best results. Defensive Combos These combos usually protect your hearts at the price of energy. This is usually useful if you want to survive a certain distance or just get a nice high score/distance to pop on that holy and glorious leaderboard. Lock and Ki (Ki Blast, El Reflecto and Ki Barrage) Wraiths (especially the Master Variety) are really annoying. So when life gives you fireballs... punch them back! Ki Blast is a last resort for those who can't seem to punch those fireballs and El Reflecto is great for those who can punch those fireballs. The Super, Ki Barrage, just gives that extra bit of accuracy that Shodukin' or Knuckle Circle can't provide. *Pros: Great for Giant Megaskull and Wraith Cult levels. Also allows you to stop traps (Ki Blast destroys traps, idk if you've noticed). *Cons: Just a bit too much energy drain from El Reflecto and Ki Blast. Can't Touch This (Ki Blast, El Reflecto and Knuckle Circle) Yes, I know this is *almost* exactly the same as the last one, but Knucle Circle is great if you don't actually want to get hit by one of those Master Wraith Fireballs. Knucle Circle hits fireballs back w/o the cost of energy, while whenever you don't have your super, you can use Ki Blast and El Reflecto to do the job for you (albeit with energy dip). *Pros: Great for preserving health, and better for El Reflecto rookies. (No offence guys.) Also drops the energy cost required to punch a fireball. *Cons: Knuckle Circle doesn't really do much if it's not in Ultra form, thanks to the amount of time it takes for a knuckle to regen. Hungry Spinner (Hungry Man, Slam Bizzle and Knuckle Circle) - Demotivator Exactly the same as above except Hungry Man provides a little more in terms of keeping your hearts up. *Pros: Same as above. You may also last longer thanks to the higher chance of food appearing. *Cons: Watch what you spin into and don't get too dizzy. Food may not even appear... Rainbows (Flying Fist, Discocut/dunk, Hyper Fighting) - Anon. Plenty of rainbows. Rainbows when you Hyper Fight, rainbows when you Discocut/dunk, and rainbows as you fly through the air like an eagle piloting a blimp. *Pros: Invulnerability 50% of the time. *Cons: Requires plenty of accuracy and a penchant for aerial combat. You go amateur Raoul Lufberry! Inescapable (Big Dash, Slam Bizzle, Thunderpunch) - Anon. Wow, much bash, so bizzle, omg. *Pros: Almost impossible to not land a punch on an enemy, and can easily KO a tough boss. *Cons: Again, a lot of aerial stuff will be involved for max effects! Combo Combos Great for getting ultra-ized if you have Combo Rampage or Combo Master. Super Spinner (Bam Grief, Slam Bizzle and Knuckle Circle) - Demotivator Get ready to combo-ize everything and everyone in your way! *Pros: If played with correctly, combo's should stack pretty quickly and they'll get even quicker once Knuckle Circle turns into Knuckle Brawl. *Cons: Watch what you spin into and don't get too dizzy. Bam Grief also drains a little bit too much energy. Instant Sunrise (Big Dash, Ki Chain and Exploding Fist) This one is really good if you get Atomic Fist, because of all the damage it does. The range for the super is extra awesome. *Pros: Great for clearing sections with a lot of tough enemies (Orcs and zombies), gives you time to get that power-up and ultra-ize. It also allows you to pretty much KO anyone in your path. *Cons: SPIKES! Whether on shields or on the ground, spikes are the biggie for the negatives on this combo. Apart from that, nothing really major. Ultra Combos With belts in the game and so '''many people suggesting belt-and-hat-including combos, I decided it would be good for me to try and include some of their suggestions. Say hello to my little hat! '''RSI Inducer (Hungry Man, Shieldbuster, Hyper Fighting, Belt/Hat: Dull Pain) Combos and mashing! What's not to like? Only a sick hat! *Pros: You can't go wrong with this one. Invulnerability lasts for longer and you'll regen hearts quicker with food (Hungry Man) if it goes wrong. *Cons: You will get carpal tunnel if you mash buttons with Hyper Fighting the way I tend to sometimes. The Konami Combo (Dull Pain, Slam Bizzle, Thunderpunch, Belt/Hat: Shieldbuster, Hungry Man) Up! Up! Down! Down! Right! Left! Right! Left! A, B! *Pros: Takes out wraiths and angry jellyfish with a slam, and sets off a 900x combo with Thunderpunch. Plus, you're pretty much invincible for the duration of Thunderpunch. Woo! *Cons: So expensive to set up! But sooo worth it! Boss Combos The bosses in the game can be a real pain. So some of our comunity have ganged up on these guys and developed combos to take advantage of their weak spots. Newton's Combo (Big Dash, Big Wallop, Skullcracker, Opt. Belt/Hat: Power Slam) Fly through levels like a speeding caffeine addict! Absolutely pwn bosses with Big Wallop! Double your damage output with Skullcracker and break that glass head-case with Power Slam! *Pros: If this wasn't an arcade game this would be perfect for speedrunning. Also stacks combos fairly well, and bosses can be used to farm combos. Take note. *Cons: No button mashing permitted! Novelty Combos These ones are specialized in one particular area. Whether it be spinning or speeding, deflecting or exploding, these combos are fun to use just because they are pretty darn awesome. Super Spinner (Bam Grief, Slam Bizzle and Knuckle Circle) - Demotivator This'll put you in a spin. Attack your enemies while spinning gracefully while massive stone knucles pummel your foes while spinning around you gracefully. You'll always be spinning ! *Pros: If played with correctly, combo's should stack pretty quickly and they'll get even quicker once Knuckle Circle turns into Knuckle Brawl. *Cons: Watch what you spin into and don't get too dizzy. Bam Grief also drains a little bit too much energy. Hungry Spinner (Hungry Man, Slam Bizzle and Knuckle Circle) - Demotivator Exactly the same as above except Hungry Man provides a little more in terms of keeping your hearts up. *Pros: Same as above. You may also last longer thanks to the higher chance of food appearing. *Cons: Watch what you spin into and don't get too dizzy. Food may not even appear... Dragon Ball (Ki Blast, Ki Master and Ki Barrage) Yes, I know this doesn't really count as a combo, but I had to include it for the lolz. If you've seen Dragon Ball, you'll know that the Kaiö-ken, Kamehameha and every other epic move uses ki. So that's where the name comes from. *Pros: A lot of range and a nice protection- two Ki Shields! *Cons: Too much energy drain to be nice- and Ki Barrage is kind of useless with Shodukin'- so maybe use that instead. EXPLOSIONS!!! (Ragevenge, Ki Master and Exploding Fist) - Demotivator Get hit? Explosion. Enough energy to activate Super Move? Explosion. Activated your Super Move? Explosion on every strike. So if you like to make things go boom then this is perfect for you. Pros: It's hella awesome. 'Nuff said. Cons: Ki Master can get annoying and you may end up forgetting that you have to activate your Super Move yourself. No explosions! Ending So that's all for now. Leave a comment to get your own combos included, and thank you to all the people out there who decided to give me a hand with these combos! camelCase out. Credits - Me Well, it's kind of obvious. - Demotivator The inventor of the Super Spinner combo along with Lightning Bruiser. *hi-five* - That anon guy Hmm... I must remember to find his name out some day. Category:Blog posts